


Liquid Heat

by mandatorily



Series: Shower Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shower Sex, Shower Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hears the doorknob turn just as he’s stepping out of the shower . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Heat

Sam hears the doorknob turn just as he’s stepping out of the shower. He figures it’s Dean, come to haul his ass out because he’s taking too long. Reaching for a towel, he doesn’t notice until far too late that it’s not Dean barging in. It’s Jo. She bites her full upper lip and liquid heat shoots down his spine, straight to his dick. They’re frozen that way for what feels like forever and all Sam can think about is taking her fast and desperate against the wall of Bobby’s bathroom. Jo's eyes meet his as she shuts the door.


End file.
